


Just Say Yes

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriages, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Broken Heart, Crying, Engagement, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Focused on Roman, Forbidden Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Memories, Mutual Pinning, Pining, Prince Remus, Prince Roman, Prince Virgil, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety proposal, Roman and Remus’ parents are in this, Roman and Virgil - Freeform, Roman focused, Royal Advisor Patton, Royal Sides, Royalty AU, Sad Roman, Song fic, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift), cute Prinxiety, ends happy, proposal, sad prinxiety, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: The two of them were silent as they entered Timor kingdom’s palace ballroom. The room was decorated head to toe with decorations that resembled the kingdom’s colors: black, purple, and silver. People were all around the ballroom, and the room was buzzing with conversation. All the princes were wondering if they were going to end up being the one courted to Prince Virgil Storm. Anyone would be lucky to have him.(Flashbacks in Italics)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Just Say Yes

The elegance of royal balls never ceased to impress Roman. He always enjoyed royal parties, and especially enjoyed them whenever he could meet a handsome boy to dance through the night with. He remembered when he could be carefree at balls and galas. He’d dress up in white and gold. His outfit would have little accents of red in it unlike his brother’s shit which was green, gold, and white. They always matched but had different accents to their outfit. Their outfits always had to have the kingdom colors in it: white and gold. 

Anyhow, Roman always seemed to like dressing up. One of the perks of being a prince was looking very expensive. He looked extra fancy that night since this ball held great importance. He had a red cape draped around his shoulders as someone on Roman’s staff placed his golden crown on his head. His chocolate brown eyes had cast their gaze down to the ground instead of looking at himself in the mirror.

“You don’t have to go.” A voice from next to Roman spoke. Remus was in his own get up by Roman’s side. He knew the topic of this ball was weighing heavily on his brother’s heart.

The sad prince simply shrugged; Roman knew he couldn’t dance with the young man he often danced with tonight. He would likely barely be able to look at him. Roman wished he was able to stay back at home in his own palace. He’d take a night of sword training with Remus - and possibly getting chased around the palace by him - than watch the man he fell in love with choose his suitor that night. “I’m going.” Roman answered. “I want to see him happy.” Honestly, Roman just wanted to see him period. He hadn’t seen his lover in a very long time.

Remus didn’t know the weight that was dragging his brother’s heart down. He had heard of it, but he had no first hand experience with it. Remus was younger than Roman, so he likely wouldn’t run the kingdom when he was older. It was blatantly clear to him that their parents did not want him to become king. Roman had fallen in love with a prince who needed someone to rule his kingdom win him, and that would leave the family throne to Remus. Roman’s parents were not letting that slide, so that’s what was leaving Roman so heartbroken. The younger prince knew he’d never experience anything so sad or important. He just had to be someone else’s suitor someday. 

Playfully, Remus nudged Roman’s ribs when the staff was done adjusting their outfits and they got into their carriage. “You know, I could always marry him!” He joked. “He’d stick around then.”

“Remus, that’s so much worse.”

“Well, maybe his suitor will let him have a mistress! That could be you.”

Roman nearly made an offended noise. It was the most in character he had been in days. “I am going to be a king, Remus. I am not just someone’s mistress!”

As Remus slightly laughed, The younger twin jumped into carriage behind his older brother. “But you’d give that all up just be with him, wouldn’t you?”

Roman swallowed. Yes. Of course he would! He’d give up his royal duties in a heartbeat if it meant he could be with the young dark prince he’d fallen for. Roman wanted to marry him. “Mother and Father would never allow it.” Roman answered Remus. The male could recall that his parents did not want him discussing this topic when they were at the ball, so he might as well practice now. All Roman had to do was shut up and sit pretty. That second part would come easy to him, but shutting up wasn’t exactly Roman’s speciality. He had to be able to busy himself, and distract his mind from how horrendous tonight would be for him. 

“You can tell me the truth, Roman. Ma and dad aren’t here.”

“They would prefer if I didn’t speak of this Remus.”

“Why not?”

“Remus. I just-”

“No, seriously, Roman! Why don’t you fight for the man you love?”

“I tried!” Roman snapped. There were some tears in his eyes, but they didn’t even begin to show how much pain he was holding in the cavity of his chest where his whole heart used to be. “I tried...” Roman said more quietly this time. He was very choked up. Roman didn’t want to lose the most important person in the world to him, but he had no choice. 

The whole situation made Remus feel guilty himself. If he was allowed to be king, he’d save Roman the heartache. It was true Remus would tease Roman, and cause him all sorts of grief; however, that didn’t mean he wanted to see Roman in pain. At least, he didn’t want to see Roman in pain like this. “I’m sorry, Roman.”

“You’re lucky.” Roman sniffled. He didn’t want to ruin how he looked just because he had the need to cry. 

“You’ll be king.”

“It doesn’t matter what you do.” Roman shrugged. “Marry whoever you want. Another prince who needs a suitor, or just go wild.”

Remus laughed softly. He just rolled his eyes as he looked at Roman. “I fell in love with a Rogue and dad had him arrested. I’m with a prince now. I still remember the night I meant that thief...”

Roman sighed and nodded. He knew Remus’ situation. Their parents were just strict. They were all about tradition. They let them be with men, but other than that it was following royal tradition. Before he could get too deep in thought, Roman heard Remus ask if he remembered how he met his lover. Something immediately clicked in Roman’s mine. “We were both young when I first met him...” Roman muttered. The memory in the back of his mind started playing like a movie now. It was a night not unlike this one..

  
  


_ Originally, the prince in red, white, gold wanted to stay in the palace that night since he had such an exhausting day being in diplomatic meetings with his parents. Roman didn’t know how he ended up at the darker castle that day. Perhaps Remus convinced him, or because the night was too good to waste, but no - Roman had felt something beyond what words could describe pull him to go out that night.  _

_ Once he had arrived (without Remus at his side for once), Roman had no problem getting comfortable inside. He was a rather sociable prince! He just kept catching eyes of a prince in mostly black and purple across the castle’s ballroom; Roman knew he had to meet whoever this mystery man was.  _

_ Everyone knew Roman liked to dance at balls. The dance had princes and princesses trading partners all around. Roman had caught hands with someone he’d never met before. He turned to the prince who was wearing dark colored gloves to face him. The silk of the gloves were so soft. Roman’s brown eyes caught the other’s purple ones. “Prince Roman Knightly of the kingdom of Partum.” He said. Roman brought the other’s gloved hand to press a kiss to it; slowly, he cocked a brow in question. “And you are?” _

_ Hesitantly, the other got a little bit closer so they could actually dance with one another. “Prince Virgil Storm of the kingdom Timor.” He explained, but he said nothing else to Roman as they danced. The ball they were at was indeed taking place in Virgil’s kingdom of all places; all of this dancing was due to the fact Virgil’s suitors were hoping to find Virgil someone he could fall in love with and marry. This had to be someone special, and Virgil definitely thought Roman was special the more he danced with him. Something about that night was beyond magical to Virgil because he’d never really met anyone like Roman before.  _

_ The two princes shared some small talk, and yet it wasn’t as awkward as it normally was Virgil. Prince Virgil had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he was enchanted to meet the other. Something close to destiny or fate had brought those two together; Roman and Virgil stayed out on the dance floor together after everyone else had left, and they still weren’t sick of each other. “Hey, do you want to go somewhere we can be alone?” Virgil questioned the other. He had noticed some of the staff staring at him. He wanted to be alone where his advisors couldn’t see him; along with that, it seemed much too late for Roman to return to his kingdom by now. Virgil would make sure the staff had chambers where Roman could stay since royal rules clearly stated an heir to the throne could not share chambers with anyone unless they were married.  _

_ “Where to?” Roman asked, not even questioning how late it was. He seemed to have lost himself in the handsomeness of Virgil’s eyes; the charming prince was completely in a trance when Virgil took him by the hand, and the emo prince took him down a long corridor.  _

_ It appeared that Virgil was very familiar with the secret passageways in his palace. As a child, he did have a lot of time to explore these pathways. He was glad he was actually sharing them with someone. Virgil would eventually promise Roman that he was the only one who got to see these secrets; after all, Virgil had come to trust the other. The passageway they were going through together was a secret shortcut to Virgil’s bedroom chambers. He just wanted to show Roman the view of the stars from his balcony. “Do you like the stars, Roman?” _

_ Taking a step out onto the balcony, the young prince was slightly taken aback. He had no idea how beautiful the night sky was. Everything in his own kingdom lit up and glowed, so he never got a good view of the sky. “I think I do.” He said softly, studying the stars for the first time in his life. Roman had squeezed Virgil’s hand as his eyes were wide with wonderment. “It’s like a storybook or one of those cheesy fairy tale love stories I used to read.” _

_ Virgil had to muffle a laugh. “You read that crap?”  _

_ “Crap! I’ll have you know romance stories happen to be very captivating.” Roman defended.  _

_ “Is that so? I never found them very intriguing.” Little did Virgil know that he was now in a romance story of his own, and he wouldn’t have an ending close to any of the ones Roman had read; it would be something beyond their wildest dreams. _

The memory could replay in Roman’s mind on repeat for hours and hours on end, but he had decided not to keep it inside him. He had told the story to his twin brother so they could pass time easier while they were on their way to Virgil’s kingdom for this less than thrilling ball. Remus was trying to think of some way to lighten the mood for Roman, but that was extremely difficult to do when Roman’s heartbreak was visually evident. “I can’t believe our parents right now.” He whispered.

“Not every royal gets to be happy.” Roman shrugged. He tried to lean back on his seat a little more. He was hoping that relaxing would not mess up the style of his hair that the staff had worked on. “Mom and dad were just lucky. They love each other, and they always have.” 

“They love each other and won’t give you your happily ever after? Roman, that’s all you’ve ever wanted!” 

The older of the two brothers just shook his head in response. There was no point in fighting this battle; that was why Roman had stopped fighting his parents on it. If he had thought Remus could have done anything to help, he would have asked without second guessing his thoughts. “Remus…” He said in a warning tone.

Honestly, when Roman spoke like that it reminded Remus of their father. “You sound like dad.” He could recall when their father would use a strict tone like that during serious topics, and that triggered a memory in both of the twins. They were both there the night Virgil had met their parents..

_ “I don’t like the likes of you ruining my kingdom’s plans! Prince Roman will bring this kingdom wonderful things. I don’t want a scoundrel like you anywhere near my son.” Romans’ father spoke to Prince Virgil in a very strict tone. The king didn’t want his son leaving the kingdom. _

_ Roman and Remus were both sitting at the dinner table that night, and Roman was feeling his heart slowly tear apart by each individual heartstring. The heir to the throne looked at his mother with pleasing eyes, but nearly felt his entire heart explode within his chest when she shook her. “I agree with your father, Roman. Virgil has no business being with you, nor does he have business in our kingdom.” _

_ “But mother-” _

_ “Roman.” His father gave that warning tone as he stood up. Everyone knew that this meal was over. It had barely even begun, but for some reason Roman’s parents weren’t even willing to give Virgil the time of day. “You two can say your goodbyes to one another. I’ll see you both out.” _

_ Virgil had stood up immediately without question. He gave a very apologetic look over to his boyfriend as they were taking out of the castle’s dining room. Roman meant everything to him, and he didn’t want to go. “Your highness, I assure you my intentions with your son are good and pure. I love him very dearly.” _

_ Listening to Virgil trying to defend him was sweet, but Roman knew that his father had made up his mind. The charming prince was just thankful his father was giving him a chance to say goodbye to Virgil; it would be one of the most painful goodbyes of his entire life, but he wanted one last chance to kiss his beloved.  _

_ The king requested that this walk be silent as he walked down the corridors of the palace with the two young princes. In his mind, he thought these two didn’t know the meaning of love; also, he didn’t want to lose Roman as the future king of Partum. He was too nervous to put Remus on the throne.  _

_ Eventually, all three of them reached the gates. Roman’s father gave them a time limit to say goodbye. As soon as his footsteps couldn’t be heard, Roman brought Virgil into an embrace. They locked lips with each other quickly. It was a short, lovingly kiss. It was a golden moment, but Virgil was no fool: he knew nothing gold could stay. “Babe, I must take my leave.” Virgil said softly, his lips only a few inches from Roman’s as their foreheads rested against each other’s.  _

_ Not willing to let go just yet, Roman just shook his head. Both of his hands were in Virgil’s as he made eye contact with him. He didn’t want to let go just yet. Roman was terrified of losing Virgil forever. “Please, don’t go.” There was a hint in Roman’s voice that he was struggling to hold back tears; still, it was still clear that he was begging Virgil to stay. “We can run away together. I’ll sneak out tonight, and we can be happy. Who needs a royal status?” _

_ “Are you even listening to yourself?” Virgil asked. His own voice seemed a tad bit strained. The prince belonging to the kingdom of Timor’s heart was breaking as he knew he had to be the strong one for Romans sake. “Roman, you have a kingdom to run.”  _

_ “I don’t care. I don’t want to run a kingdom unless you’re in the throne next to mine.” _

_ “Roman-” _

_ “No.” Roman quickly cut off the other. “My parents have told me what I wanted my whole life. I don’t want to be the king of Partem, Virgil. I want to be in love and make my own choices. I just want you. I don’t care about anything else. I’m in love with Virgil… please, let’s just go somewhere we can be us.” Roman’s voice sounded so broken as tears began to pour out of his eyes. It appeared that the prince was completely and utterly helpless. “Please... don't go.”  _

_ The slightly shorter male closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear yelling from deep within the palace. The voices belonged to Roman’s parents along with Remus. Virgil never meant to cause such discourse, so he knew that he had to leave Roman. It was just better for everyone, wasn’t it? Gently, Virgil pressed kisses to both of Roman’s hands. “I don’t want to.” He nearly whispered. “We can’t escape this, Roman. I must leave you, my love.” _

_ Hearing those words from Virgil absolutely destroyed Roman, but he knew that he was right. Roman held Virgil’s gloved hands over his heart as he took a deep breath; however, that did not stop his tears from falling down his face. “I love you.” Roman said softly.  _

_ As he looked at the ground, Virgil heard the horse from his carriage walk up the castle gate. He couldn’t look at Roman in the eyes as he said his goodbye. “I love you too.” Virgil had mumbled before leaving Roman there. Virgil wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Roman hurt.  _

_ The prince of Partem stayed there for hours it felt like. The closed castle gates were the only thing Roman held on to as he sobbed. His broken cries would never reach anyone’s ears (or so he thought) as he hung his head. Roman wondered how his parents could be so cruel. Virgil was the one man he loved, and Roman wanted to be with him. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe without Virgil there… but he had to. Roman had to learn to live without the light - and love - of his life.  _

“I was a few steps behind you.” Remus said. He was the one yelling at his parents that night as Roman was forced to say goodbye to Virgil. “Dad told me to come get you.”

Roman looked over at him after a moment. “Wait, did you just watch me cry?” Roman asked, and he was slightly embarrassed. In truth, he had felt all alone that night, so he just assumed that he was. Honestly, he knew that even if Remus had tried to console that night it would not work. 

The eccentric prince just sighed softly as he heard the carriage come to a stop; it appeared they had arrived in Virgil’s kingdom: Timor. “For a little bit? Sure. Dad eventually came to see where I was. I pointed to you, but he told me you’d eventually man up and deal with your destiny.”

As the carriage door opened, Roman just scoffed. He wasn’t going to give Remus a response to that; honestly, he didn’t care what his destiny was. Roman just wanted to be happy with his life. Currently, he was worried that he would never be happy again due to the fact Virgil was going to be marrying some other man. Without Virgil, the world would keep turning, but Roman was beginning to question whether or not his heart would keep beating. 

Remus was the first one out of the carriage. There were some candles sitting on the path up to the palace’s entrance. The twins had come a long way from Partem just to be in Timor that night, but that didn’t mean Remus was at all shocked at Roman’s reluctance to get out of the carriage. As much as Remus wanted to go off and flirt with random guys, he had a feeling he had to be a good brother that night. Romance could wait for now. 

Slowly, Remus turned back to his brother. “It won’t be as bad as you think.” He stated, watching someone help Roman out of the carriage.

Roman childishly crossed his arms as he pouted. “I don’t believe you.” He sighed softly. This was going to be difficult no matter what happened to Virgil. Honestly, Roman was hoping that Virgil’s advisors wouldn’t force him to marry a woman. That would be the worst thing that could happen. Along with that, Roman was hoping he'd be able to keep himself together; he had been crying a lot more than usual these days, and Roman knew despite all of that, not all of his tears had been cried. 

The two of them were silent as they entered Timor kingdom’s palace ballroom. The room was decorated head to toe with decorations that resembled the kingdom’s colors: black, purple, and silver. People were all around the ballroom, and the room was buzzing with conversation. All the princes were wondering if they were going to end up being the one courted to Prince Virgil Storm. It was well known throughout the land this mystery prince was homosexual, and most princes either wanted to be his or wanted nothing to do with him. It was rumored that Virgil held a lot of secrets in his life, and that he might even be dangerous. Even if that was true, his kingdom also had a very strong defense system. Anyone would be lucky to have him. As Roman walked into the party, he heard all of these whispers; honestly he didn’t care who Virgil was with as long he was happy, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a selfish voice in the back of his mind begging the world to let him be with Virgil. This wasn’t the way the story was supposed to go. Roman would never let him believe that. 

Remus started to see the twinkle in Roman’s eye. “Oh god, no. Don’t tell me you’re getting your hopes up again.”

Part of Roman’s heart was still aching, but he just shook his head. Even if he was sad, he wouldn’t want Virgil to see him upset. “Remus, every romance story I’ve ever read? The couple goes through troubles, right? They might even split up for a little while. Either way they always end up together! Like Romeo and Juliet.” Roman shrugged simply. “And Virgil’s my Romeo!”

“Wouldn’t he be Juliet? He’s going to be married to someone el- you know what? That’s not the important part. Roman! Romeo and Juliet die.”

“Don’t you know that’s why people retell stories though, Remus?” Roman questioned. The prince was readjusting some of his outfit, and that included the crown that somehow ended up tilted on the top of his head. The golden crown ended up slanted somehow. Anyways, Roman looked over at his slightly shorter brother. “Sad stories must be retold for the sake of those who may suffer similarly. My story won’t end the way Romeo and Juliet’s did.” For the first time in awhile, there was a very gentle smile on Roman’s face. He had hope. 

An exasperated sigh left Remus’ lips. “And people think I’m the crazy one…” Honestly, Remus was looked down upon by a lot of people. His parents, his brother at times, and even the people of his kingdom. Everyone knew Remus was mischievous, eccentric, and had a wildly active imagination; even though all of those things were true, that did not mean that Remus was a bad guy. “Roman, don’t let Virgil break your heart again. You can’t put yourself through that.”

“Virgil never broke my heart. Other people did. It wasn’t his choice.”

“Roman, please just… promise me that you can handle this.”

Roman swallowed as he heard those words. Honestly, he was worried he might fall apart if he watched Virgil get engaged to someone else. Either way, he wasn’t going to lose hope. As of right now, Virgil was single, and that meant he still had a chance. Roman was going to hold onto that one positive thought to get him through the night. Slowly, Roman did nod in response so he wouldn’t worry his brother. “Go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

There was no reason for Remus to only socialize with his brother if Roman was so determined to have a good time, so Remus did end up going off to socialize. He met some old friends as he made his way around the ballroom. It was likely Prince Remus from the kingdom of Partem would cause some chaos that night, but the subject was not even on most of the guests’ minds. 

As time went on, some people had noticed Prince Roman was in the palace. Some people have heard his tale of woe and were quite surprised to see him there. There was pity in some of their eyes, but Roman tried to not let those people get him down. He was just hoping for a chance to speak with Virgil; however, as the night went on, Roman still hadn’t found Virgil. He had spent all night searching for him. Roman didn’t dare venture out of the ballroom though. His heart was starting to sink. Was Virgil avoiding him? No… that couldn’t be true, could it? Roman knew tonight might end up awful, but he never thought it could be so hellish. Roman didn’t want to lose his faith in Virgil, nor in the romance stories he adored reading. Somehow, happily ever after would come. 

Unfortunately, Virgil hadn’t even been informed Roman had arrived. He was all dressed up in his chambers; a purple cape was covering his black and silver outfit as he sulked and brooded on his balcony. He longed to gaze at the stars with Roman one last time before he gave his hand away in marriage. Slowly, his purple eyes gazed up as his gloved hands gripped his own biceps. The stars that night were so lovely… and he wished he could share the sight. As he held himself, he imagined what it would be like to be in Roman’s embrace once again. 

“Virgil.” A friendly voice called as the door to the prince’s bedroom chambers opened. It belonged to the prince’s advisor: Patton Hart. “Virgil, the party has been going on for hours. Everyone’s been wondering where you are.” The advisor had made his way to the doorway by Virgil’s balcony. He knew that Virgil had been very upset since he was kicked out of Roman’s life by force. 

He struggled to take a deep breath. “I’m not ready.” Virgil said simply. His entire life he was told he would have to be courted to some stranger he didn’t know, but even Virgil wasn’t ready to deal with that reality. Patton had been taking care of him since he was a little kid, so he knew that this was difficult for Patton to watch too. “I can’t do this, Patton.”

It was heartbreaking for Patton to watch, but he ended up extending his hand to help Virgil up. “Yes, you can, and you will handle this amazingly. Just take deep breaths. I know this is life changing.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?”

Patton shook his head as Virgil took his hand. How could Virgil ever be so silly? Patton knew the prince was overthinking, but Patton also knew that this marriage arrangement should go over smoothly. “I think you’ll like who you’ve been arranged to marry, Virgil. More importantly? He’ll love you.”

Taking a deep breath, Virgil just nodded. He wasn’t necessarily anxious, but he was certainly overwhelmed. As Patton discussed with him what had to go down in the ballroom, and Virgil just listened. He was hoping all of this would go over smoothly. Some of the people out there waiting for him were his future subjects. Perhaps that was one of the many reasons why some many heads had turned when Virgil had entered. Before completely walking in, Virgil had heard someone on his staff announce his name. All of these people were excited to see them, but Virgil was only looking at one person. Seeing Roman had brought the broken pieces of Virgil’s heart back together again. Suddenly, it felt as if the world was in slow motion. It took great strength for them not to run into each other’s arms. It had been a long time since they’d seen each other and their love was declared forbidden.

Before Virgil could even try to go over to Roman, he heard one of his advisors whisper into his ear; this ball was not designed for Virgil just to run into Roman’s arms to kiss him. The soon to be king of Timor was not allowed to do such things. The emo prince had to take a deep breath; Virgil had some royal duties he must attend to right now. 

Some more dancing commenced as Virgil was speaking to some of his staff and advisors. The only Prince not dancing was Roman because he could feel his heart in his throat. It’d been months since he had last seen Virgil, but seeing him again made Roman feel as if nothing had changed. Hopefully, this would not be another one of their nights where they had to say goodbye for a while. Roman was hoping Virgil could save them from this twisted fate they might be stuck with. Quietly, Roman was hoping love would prevail this time; after all, why would his fairytales fail him? All those stories he read… him and Virgil deserved that kind of happy ending, didn’t they? Honestly, Roman was beginning to wonder if all of this was in his head. 

Patton had eventually ordered for all the dancing to cease so the announcement of Virgil’s fiancé could take place. The announcement would take place as if Virgil had chosen his own future husband, but truthfully that decision had been up to his advisors and his fiancé’s kingdom advisors. Virgil had to take a moment to just take a breath. Everything would be alright… Well, at least he sure hoped so. 

Everyone’s whispers quieted down as the heir to the Timor throne walked onto the middle of the ballroom’s dance floor. Everyone’s eyes and minds were full of curiosity as Virgil began to speak. “I would like to thank you all for coming, and I am just going to cut right to the chase. You’re all here to see who I am going to wed; this decision was out of my hands. As you all know, most royals do not get to marry for love…”

There was so much tension in the room it might as well be as powerful as the light being emitted from the chandelier. There was not a single soul who wasn’t eager to discover who would be the future spouse of Prince Virgil. “But I do.” Virgil finished his sentence as he locked his eyes with Roman. He offered his glove out to the other to bring him to the center of the floor with him.

Quickly, everyone glanced at Roman to see his reaction, and no one was surprised when Roman took his hand. Roman’s eyes were full of tears, but it was for a happy reason for once. “Virgil, are you insane?” He whispered to him. Don’t get him wrong, Roman was really happy that Virgil was doing this, but he wasn’t sure if this was allowed. 

At first, Virgil didn’t even give Roman a verbal response. He got down on one knee and he took a little black velvet box out of his pocketly. He presented Roman a wedding ring that had a golden band on it, and the gems on the center were red and purple. “I have always loved you Roman, and that is all my heart has ever known. You have shown me the power that love has. I talked to your parents… and they said they’d let me have you if you want me. I never was going to give up on you, Roman. No offense, I think this is better than your offer to run away together. We can rule over Timor together. We can be happy… so, what do you say, Prince Charming? Will you marry me?” Virgil looked up at Roman because he knew he had all of the power to break his heart, and nothing was scarier to Virgil right now. Silently, he prayed Roman would just say yes. His hand was shaking as he was still holding the box with the engagement ring. 

As stunned as Roman was, it was if a tidal wave of relief had washed over his entire body. He was right! Everything was going to be okay; he didn’t have to leave a lonely life after all. Roman knelt down in front of Virgil so he could look him in the eyes. Since he was so choked up on tears of joy, he couldn’t answer at first. He just nodded and watched as Virgil slipped an engagement ring onto his finger. “Yes, Virgil. A thousand times yes, my dearest darling!” Roman stood up and helped Virgil up off of the ground. The entire ballroom cheered for them as Roman dipped Virgil in his arms and kissed him. 

Their lips crashed together as smoothly as two magnets meeting opposite ends. Some things were simply meant to be. Both Virgil and Roman’s hearts were racing, but they appeared to be in sync with one another. Virgil hadn’t been held or kissed like this in a long time, and he was thrilled to know he would never have to part from Roman ever again. “I love you so much, princey.”

“I love you too.” Roman said as their lips had barely parted. Roman’s eyes lingered for a moment before he kissed Virgil once again. This was the first time they were able to kiss in front of the public since royals could only kiss someone they were engaged to. It was refreshing to know that they were free from rules. Soon, they would be kings and they could make their own rules. Roman just smirked as he gazed into Virgil’s eyes. “How was that for a romance story?”

A soft chuckle fell from Virgil’s lips as well as a scoff; he slightly backed away so him and Roman could have a dance together. “Not as crappy as all the other ones I’ll tell you that, but that’s because this one’s ours.” Virgil said, and he clapped. The musicians began to play gorgeous music once again as he danced the night away with Roman. 

The prince from the kingdom of Partem was relieved to hear he would get to share the throne of Timor with Virgil. Finally, he wouldn’t have to spend another day with a broken heart. Roman could sleep soundly knowing he would never have to let go of his Romeo ever again. Hopefully, him and Virgil would be wonderful rulers to the kingdom of Timor. With two kings in love, Roman didn’t see how anything could possibly go wrong. Happily ever after was in his sights once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little fic based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift. The song, of course, completely belongs to her. I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Timor is Latin for fear - name of Virgil’s kingdom  
> Partem is Latin for create - name of Roman and Remus’ kingdom


End file.
